


Smooth like Marble

by AzraelGFG



Series: How it should have been [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And plot of Season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gendrya is present as well, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ramsay was his own warning, Uses plot of Season 8, trying to continue fixing the Sansan mess of D&D for the love of SanSan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: The Death marches closer to Winterfell with every day that passes. The North prepares as good as possible for the coming storm. With Jon returning North bringing the Dragon Queen with him new problems arise, but Sandor doesn't care for the Game of Thrones. His only interest lies in protecting his new home and his wife from everything the Nightsking throws at them...





	1. Sandor

**Author's Note:**

> Starts shortly after the end of its Sequel. I have no idea where this story is going or how long it will be in the end. I simply try to give us the SanSan D&D will most likely deny us...

Sandor stood in the third row, as Jon Snow made his way back to Winterfell with the Dragon Queen.

Three days ago the letter had arrived that Jon was already on his way from White Harbor, shortly after Sandor had been marrying Sansa in the godswood where the little bird's brother had revealed the truth about Jon Snow's parentage.

It still seemed surreal for Sandor and he wasn’t the only one. Sansa and Arya had also been shocked by that reveal and that their father had lied to them and Jon their entire life.

They had discussed the same evening about the best way to reveal it to Jon. Bran had said a friend must do it and he would tell that friend to do it.

Sandor didn’t envy that friend. It would be the most shocking revelation to Sansa’s brother…no cousin. Sandor envied even less the poor soul that would reveal it to Daenerys. With that reveal her claim to the Iron Throne would turn into smoke.

_As would most likely the man who would tell her this_ , Sandor had japed and Sansa had hit his arm lightly. Arya had a good laugh at this though when they had a small dinner after they had married.

Sandor had never been happier than that day. The little bird was his wife…or to be closer to the truth _he_ was her husband.

It didn’t matter what happened in the near future. Sandor could now die as a happy man. He had finally got to know what it meant to be loved. Truly loved by a woman and he would never forget any moment he had spent with Sansa ever since he had saved her from Ramsay’s clutches.

Ever since they had started to share the bed with each other Sansa had opened up more and more with each time. At first, she had been pretty passive and Sandor had used that as a chance to show her that sharing the bed with a man could bring her pleasure and joy rather than pain and humiliation.

Shortly after she had started to become bolder herself and initiated their intimacies herself and started to take the lead. Sandor followed her lead very willingly.

To see Sansa enjoy herself during their coupling brought him more satisfaction than the actual act itself. To see her glow with joy and her tangled hair clinging to her sweaty skin made her look even more beautiful.

He had lost track of how often they had loved each other during their wedding night, but he hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. It had nearly seemed like Sansa wanted to make up in that night for all the times she had missed out on the pleasure she could get in the marriage bed. Sandor hadn’t minded though. This whole night had been like a dream to him and when he had awoken the next morning he had nearly feared that it all had only been a dream, but then he had seen Sansa sleeping peacefully next to him. Some of her hair, auburn like flames, had fallen into her face and he had gently brushed them out of her face.

A soft smile had curled around Sansa’s lips before she had slowly opened her eyes wishing him good morning before kissing him. It had been then that Sandor had realized all of this hadn’t been a dream.

 

***

 

Jon rode into the courtyard followed by the Dragon Queen. Jon hugged Bran tightly before he introduced the Queen to his family. Sandor couldn’t hear everything, but he heard Daenerys praise Sansa’s beauty.

Sansa displayed had her lady face in place and didn’t give Daenerys obviously the reaction she had hoped to get.

Bran then said they had no time to waste and went to the great hall to discuss.

Sandor didn’t really listen to the whole discussion, but it was obvious that Sansa was very annoyed by Jon’s decision to give up the crown. The atmosphere in the hall was so tense you could nearly grasp it.

The Northern Lords and the Vale lords were not happy with his decision to give up the crown and even less with the reveal that the Lannister Army was on its way to fight alongside them.

Sandor thought this to be a trap. Cersei was mad and she would rather kill them all than fight alongside them. Sandor was sure of that. Even the words of the imp couldn’t convince him otherwise.

Sandor had no idea what would happen now that this little shit was here. Would he try to reclaim his wife?

Sandor nearly wished him to do it, so he could finally make him the quarter man. Sansa had chosen _him_ and not Lord Tyrion to warm her bed at night.

 

***

 

Later the same evening when he was in bed with Sansa, she told him that she had told Jon that they had married not long ago.

“What did he say?” Sandor asked.

“Does it matter?” Sansa asked in return. “When he is allowed to find love and give up everything, we fought so hard for to Daenerys because of it I am more than allowed to marry the man that finally brought happiness into my life.”

“True,” Sandor said and pressed his lips to hers.

“What do you think of Daenerys?” Sansa asked.

“Truthfully? I think she thinks herself very superior. She doesn’t seem to look further ahead than the next couple of steps. You were right to call her out on the supply situation.”

“I wanted to punch her so hard at the answer she gave when I asked what dragons were fed with,” Sansa said frustrated and snuggled closer to him.

“I saw that, but it wouldn’t have been very ladylike of the lady of Winterfell to punch the Queen,” Sandor said with a chuckle.

“I could ask Arya to do it for me,” Sansa said japing. “She wouldn’t mind I guess.”

“Most likely,” he said. “Did she tell you where she was during the greeting?”

“In Wintertown. She wanted to see Jon first before and she mentioned she saw someone from her past she had thought dead a long time ago.”

“Did you speak with Lord Tyrion?” he asked.

“Not yet. Why are you asking?”

“Just…you were married once…”

“As you said…we _were_ married…we _aren’t_ anymore…we never consummated so it's not valid…well for the high septon it might is still valid, but it was invalid enough for me to be married to Ramsay…” Sansa said. “Doesn’t matter. You are the man at my side and I think we consummated _often_ enough that every god knows we’re husband and wife in truth,” she added with a chuckle.

“You think so?” Sandor asked with a smirk and started to kiss her jawline.

“Yes,” Sansa said with another chuckle. “But I think we should do it a few more times just to be sure.”

“Yes, to be sure,” Sandor rasped as he started to kiss his way down her belly.

Sandor smirked to himself when he heard her hum in response.


	2. Sansa

“Are we making good progress, my lord?” Sansa asked the Lord of Runestone standing high on the gallery overseeing the busy people in the courtyard below. The young man that had accompanied Jon was working day and night in the forge to produce as many swords, axes, spears and arrow tips as possible.

There wasn’t much time left. Tormund and Edd had arrived earlier with Beric Dondarion and the few men that were left of the Nightswatch. They had brought the news that Last Hearth had been overrun and that the young Lord Umber was dead.

Sansa tried not to feel guilty that he had sent him back home to gather all his remaining people and bring them here.

She had sent him to North to die.

_He had been just a boy_ , Sansa had thought when she had heart and guilt flooded through her. A boy younger than Bran.

But he still had been the Lord of one of the oldest Houses of the North and it was his duty to follow the order of his liege.

And now he was dead and House Umber had died with him.

“We do indeed, Lady Sansa,” Yohn Royce said. “The trench is nearly completed and we are confident that we got enough weapons to arm every man.”

Ever since they had put Littlefinger to trial and executed him for his crimes the Lord of Runestone had become her closest advisor.

At first, Sansa had been careful when he had started to give her advice and suggestions, but she had quickly seen that he meant no harm or worked for his own advantage.

Sansa thought that it was due to his friendship to her father, but by now she considered Lord Royce even something like a friend.

He was an observant man and so it hadn’t taken him long to ask her what was going on between her and Sandor. Sansa trusted him enough that she had told him that she had married Sandor after Littlefinger’s trial.

Lord Royce hadn’t said anything about it. He had only told her that he knew that Sansa would know what was right for her.

“Hello, my lady,” somebody called from the side and she and Lord Royce turned towards the person who had come.

They saw Lord Tyrion standing there. Sansa hadn't spoken with him yet. She had avoided it if she was completely honest with herself.

It was strange to see her first husband after everything that had happened. After everything that had happened to her.

Lord Royce looked at her with the question in his eyes if he should stay at her side, but Sansa nodded lightly for him to leave. There was no way to avoid the unavoidable conversation.

“My lady,” Lord Royce said respectful and left without a further word. Sansa took a deep breath as Lord Tyrion slowly stepped closer.

“Lady of Winterfell,” he said. “It has a nice ring to it.”

It was still so new to Sansa being called Lady of Winterfell.

“So it is Hand of the Queen,” Sansa said. “Depending on the Queen I suppose,” she added and turned away looking back to the courtyard.

“Last time we spoke was at Joffrey’s wedding,” he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. “Miserable affair…”

“It had its moments,” Sansa said trying to lift the tense mood. Tyrion didn’t say anything.

“Apologies for leaving like that,” Sansa said and turned away from the courtyard. She didn’t even know why she apologized. She had done nothing wrong. _She had the chance to escape and had used it. Just like I should have with Sandor during the Blackwater_ , she thought bitterly.

“Yes, it was a bit hard to explain why my _wife_ fled moments after the Kings murder,” he said.

“We both survived.”

“Many have underestimated you and most of them are dead now,” he said and Sansa studied his face trying to find out what he had heard.

Had he heard what Ramsay had done to her? Had Jon told him?

“I am sure you aren’t thrilled the Lannister army is marching North. You and your family have every right to mistrust us,” he said. “Nobody fears my sister more than I do, but I promise…”

Sansa interrupted him.

“Did she tell you her army was coming north? To fight for you? Daenerys?”

“She did.”

Sansa felt like laughing. Cersei didn’t care about any of them. She only cared for herself and her power.

“And you believed her?”

“I do. She has reasons to fight with us against what’s coming.”

Sansa shook her head lightly.

“I used to think you were the cleverest man alive,” Sansa said and turned to leave, but Tyrion spoke up once more.

“What are we to each other?” he asked and Sansa stopped and took a deep breath before turning around.

“What do you mean?”

“What are we to each other? Are we still married? I mean I haven’t seen an official annulment by the high septon.”

“Its kind of hard to get one, now that your sister blew up the Sept of Baelor,” Sansa said dryly and Tyrion smirked at her witty remark.

“Indeed,” he said. “I have seen you with Clegane…” he added carefully.

“What is it you want to know?” Sansa asked with a sigh.

“Is he now the man at your side?”

“And if the answer is yes?” Sansa asked and she saw Tyrion look to the ground with the same facial expression he had when she had told him during their wedding night that she never would like to share his bed.

“I always suspected he had a soft spot for you…” Tyrion said.

“Don’t be mad. So much has happened after our ways parted...”

“I am not mad, but…was there ever a chance for us?”

Sansa looked to the ground and thought about it for a few seconds.

“No…” Sansa finally said. “Not back then and not now. Especially with your loyalty to the Dragon Queen.”

“I see…I wish to see you happy my lady,” he said and took her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Sansa gave him a small smile before she turned to leave.

 


	3. Sandor

The dead would be here within a few hours. This might be the last evening of his life.

Sandor stood on top of the outer wall overseeing the future battlefield. The Dothraki and Unsullied had already taken position outside the wall. He took a sip from his wine.

Sandor sighed and looked down to his hands. He noticed they were shaking lightly.

He was afraid, he noticed. He was afraid of death. He didn’t want to die tonight. He didn’t want to die tomorrow or the nights after until he was grey and old.

He didn’t want to leave this life with Sansa.

He heard someone approach and turned around to see that the little wolf had come.

Sandor handed her the wineskin and she took a deep gulp before they both sat down with their backs against the battlements.

Arya was strangely quiet. Usually, she used to start talking right away.

“You could never be quiet when we traveled and now you sit there like a mute.”

“I guess I’ve changed.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“What are you doing up here?” she asked.

“What does it look like?”

“No, I mean what are you doing here? You should be with Sansa right now.”

“And you, shouldn’t you be with your blacksmith?” he asked and he noticed Arya’s cheeks redden up.

“I will go to your sister in a moment, but what will you do on your potential last night in this world?” he asked.

“Who says it’s the last night?” she asked with a smirk and handed him the wineskin.

“I’ve seen death in many shapes and I am curious to meet this one.”

Sandor huffed.

“You always seemed to have a slight deathwish,” he said with a chuckle. “I had to bail out you so often when we traveled.”

“I never thanked you for it,” Arya said. “You never asked for anything, you even fought Brienne to death. You could have simply handed me over and be rid of me.”

“I would never have done that and you know it,” Sandor rasped.

“I know, that’s why I thank you.”

“You’re welcome, little wolf.”

Sandor took another sip of his wine.

“So, will you spend your last hours with your blacksmith?”

“He is not _my_ , blacksmith.”

“He is, even if you don’t know it. You two sniff around each other since we returned and yet you both refuse to let the inevitable happen.”

“Ohh shut up,” she said punching his arm lightly.

“Common, open your eyes, it’s a miracle he hasn’t hit his cock with his hammer, mistaking it for his anvil, by how hard he gets every time he sees you.”

“I will never understand how my sister tolerates the words that leave your mouth at times,” she said shaking her chuckling.

“Your sister seems to like what I do with my mouth well enough,” Sandor said with a smirk.

“Stop…” Arya said grabbing the wineskin. “Just stop.”

She took a deep gulp.

“Fuck it,” she said and got up.

Sandor looked questioning at her.

“We only have a few hours left and I rather spent them making Gendry mine than listening to your shit,” she said with a smirk. “And you better go to my sister.”

“Aye,” Sandor said getting up. “Have fun little wolf and keep the tone down or the Nighsking might come quicker.”

“Yes, yes, yes, better hurry to get to my sister or she will be mad at you.”

“See you on the battlefield.”

 

***

 

Sandor went to Sansa’s room and entered after knocking on the door.

“Finally, I am waiting for quite a while already. Where have you been?” she asked faking an accusing tone, before pulling his face to hers for a long kiss.

“I had a small talk with her sister and how she spends her evening,” he said after the kiss broke. “How went your talk with the Dragon Queen earlier?”

“Don’t get me started on the Dragon Queen,” Sansa said. “She is all smile and being friends in the front, but underneath that smile, she only cares about her getting the Iron Throne. When all of this is over she will cause us trouble, Sandor. I know it.”

“If there is a future we will deal with it in time.”

“Aye, but for now only we matter since it could well be the last night of our lives,” she said and kissed him once more. “Let’s make this night unforgettable.”

“As my little bird wishes.”

Sandor swiftly picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

Sansa undid her braids and unlaced her dress while Sandor couldn’t quickly enough get rid of his own clothes.

Sansa chuckled at his attempts to get rid of his breeches, jumping around on one leg.

Sansa got under the furs and Sandor finally got rid of his breeches and throw them annoyed away.

Sandor got under the furs and Sansa started to kiss him, her hands caressing his body. It didn’t take long until he was rock hard.

He started to kiss her jawline down to her throat and soft moans escaped her mouth as he gently started to massage her breast with his large palm.

“Love me, like it’s the last night on this world,” Sansa breathed and pulled him close to her.

Her hand found his cock and she started to stroke it slowly while his fingers started to move along her soaked folds making her breath hitch.

Sandor brushed his thumb gently over her pearl until Sansa found her completion moaning softly and slightly shaking legs.

“I love you…” she breathed kissing him.

“I love you too.”

Sansa spread her legs allowing him to move between them. He took himself in hand and guided himself inside her.

Sandor moved slowly and he got lost in her blue eyes watching him. A soft moan escaped her every time he buried himself inside her.

“Sandor please…” Sansa moaned as she came closer to her next release.

Sandor speeded up and it didn’t take long until he saw Sansa’s face melt in pleasure as she moaned his name.

To feel her peak soon brought him over the edge as well and he spilled his seed groaning her name.

He collapsed on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck. Sansa stroked his back and he felt her breath next to his ear.

“Thank you…” she whispered and then sobbed. Sandor got up alarming and saw tears shining in her eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she sobbed and stroked his burned cheek with her hand. “I love you too much to lose you. Not now that I know what true happiness feels like,” she sobbed.

Sandor pressed his lips against hers, feeling tears pool in his eyes at her words.

“I don’t want to lose you either. I am afraid, Sansa, I am so afraid of losing you,” he said. “For the first time I am happy and I don’t want it to end tonight.”

“I love you, my hound,” she said pulling him down to her.

“I love you too, little bird. I love you so much.”

For a while, they simply laid in each other’s arms sobbing.

“I will kill them all,” Sandor then said after a while. “I will kill them all to be back in your arms. Weights…White Walker…the Nightsking…it doesn’t matter. I will kill them all to be back in your arms.”

He felt Sansa kiss his head.

“I know you will. You are the best warrior I know,” she said. “Please be careful.”

“I will, little bird.”

“Good,” she said.

Sandor rolled off her and she snuggled up to him.

Sandor kissed the crown of her head.

“How is Arya spending her evening?” Sansa asked after a while.

“Ohh, I guess she is having a good time right now,” Sandor said amused at the thought of what Arya might be doing with her smith right now.

“How so?” she asked.

“Remember the boy that came back with Jon?”

“Yes, the one with the black hair?”

“Aye, this one. Well, they are pretty close and I guess they are getting even closer right now.”

“You mean?”

“Yep, that’s what it sounded like when we parted ways earlier.”

“Does she love him?”

“By the way she blushes she certainly must be,” Sandor said.

“Better late than never,” Sansa said. “How long until it begins?”

“A few hours maybe.”

“We should try to rest for a while,” she said. “It will be a long night.”

“Yes, let’s hope it won’t be the long night that lasts forever,” Sandor said.

“We will see, but until then we are with the person we love.”

“Aye,” he said and pulled her closer to his body.

“I love you, Sandor.

“I love you too, Sansa.”

It didn’t take long for Sansa to fall asleep, but Sandor was too restless to sleep.

He listened to his wife breathing rhythmically holding her close to his body and the warmth he was giving her.

Several hours later Sansa awoke when the bells started to ring indicating that the enemy was approaching the castle.

They both got out of the bed and quickly dressed before they left the room into an uncertain future.


	4. The Long Night

Sansa was sitting next to the other women, children and old people down in the crypts. She had no idea how many hours they already sat in here.

Arya had sent her here when they had seen the Dothraki being overwhelmed by the dead.

Tyrion had done anything but to walk back and forth while drinking one wineskin after another. Lord Varys, on the other hand, sat still and watched Lord Tyrion.

As much as Sansa wanted to know what was going on above them, she knew that she couldn’t do anything. Sansa knew that.

Tyrion though had his problems with being here and complained that he would be of more use above. 

“If I was out there…” Tyrion said.

“You would die,” Sansa said plainly. “There is nothing we can do.”

“You might be surprised at the lengths I'd go to avoid joining the Army of the Dead. I could think of no organization less suited to my talents.”

“Witty remarks won't make a difference,” Sansa said. “That's why we're down here, none of us can do anything. It's the truth. It's the most heroic thing we can do now look the truth in the face.”

“Maybe we should have stayed married,” he said with a smirk. 

“It wouldn't have worked between us,” Sansa said.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. You are loyal to your house and I am loyal to mine. There would never have been complete trust between us.”

“And you have that with, Clegane?” he asked.

“He saved me when I thought there was no saving. He cared for me when I thought everybody only wanted to hurt me. He supported me when I came to be my own person,” Sansa explained.

“That’s good. I am glad you could find some way of happiness after everything that happened.”

Everybody in the crypt suddenly jumped when someone desperately knocked on the entrance, but the knocking quickly faded after some desperate screams that let Sansa blood freeze in her veins.

The silence that followed was interrupted when an arm broke through one of the tombs.

 

***

 

_Where is she? Where is she?_ Sandor thought desperate as he ran through the corridors of Winterfell in the hope to find Arya.

“She must be here somewhere, Clegane,” Beric said next to him.

Arya suddenly broke through a door with a wight.

Beric threw his sword and Sandor took Arya.

The next few minutes were like a rush to Sandor. He just ran with Arya under his arm until they reached one hall.

Sandor barricaded the door and it was then he noticed how bad Beric was wounded.

“Beric,” Sandor rasped kneeling next to him.

“I don’t think I come back this time,” he groaned through bloodied lips. “You are a good man Clegane.”

“Thank you, Beric. For everything,” Sandor rasped and he saw Beric passing away.

“The Lord of Light had a plan for him,” suddenly the red woman said and Sandor turned around in a hurry. He hadn’t noticed her before.

She and Arya exchanged some word but Sandor didn’t listen. He was too busy to strengthen the barricade against the wights hammering against it from the other side.

“What do we say to the god of death?” the red woman asked the little wolf.

“Not today,” she said and wanted to run out of the other door.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Sandor asked and she came back.

“Trying to finish this fight,” she said. “Go to the crypts. Protect Sansa.”

“I will,” Sandor rasped. “I will!”

They both ran out of the room and parted ways.

Sandor fought his way through the chaos to the crypt entrance, but he saw that the entrance was blocked by burning wood that had fallen from the burning roof.

Sandor felt fear run through his veins and he could feel the hot coals again against his face as Gregor pressed him into the fire.

His heart was racing. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He only saw the flames. Just like earlier when he had stood like stone until Beric had brought him back to reality.

Only his biggest fear laid between him and the woman he loved.

 

***

 

Sansa bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming or giving away any sound the wights might hear.

Tyrion stood next to her. They were hidden behind her father’s tomb.

Sansa had no idea if the other people who had hidden in the crypts were still alive.

Sansa could hear the wights on the other side of the tomb.

She looked over to Tyrion who looked just as desperate back at her.

Sansa pulled the dragonglass dagger she had gotten from her sister before she had been sent here. Tyrion pulled his own and held out his hand. Sansa took it and he gave her a squeeze before kissing her knuckles.

Sansa nodded. They couldn’t hide forever. Either they would die fighting or they would die in this little corner of the crypts.

They waited until the latest wight had walked by before they turned around the tomb.

Sansa could hear some screams at the far corner of the crypts.

_Some people are still alive_ , Sansa realized. She was their lady and she needed to help them.

They carefully sneaked closer and saw a weight standing right before the living, but he hadn’t spotted them yet.

Sansa took all her braveness and stabbed the wight as hard as she could with her dagger. The dead crumbled to pieces as she looked in the face of several women and Lord Varys.

Sansa’s happiness that she had managed to save them didn’t last long because suddenly all other wights turned towards them.

“We need to go!” Sansa yelled and they ran away as quick as they could.

They ran until they ended in a dead end.

Sansa desperately looked for an escape, but there was none.

_This is it_ , Sansa thought desperate as she stood as brave as she could with Tyrion in front of the women that hid behind them.

_I am a Stark I can be brave_ , she told herself over and over again while the wights slowly came closer.

The dead were only a few meters away when an echo caught their attention.

“Little bird!” she heard Sandor yell. “Sansa!”

“We are here!” Sansa yelled back and the closest wight turned to her. Tyrion stabbed it right through the heart while the rest stormed off towards Sandor down the hallway.

Sansa looked around the corner and saw Sandor hacking his way through the wights.

Sandor reached her and she immediately pressed her lips to hiss.

“I knew you would come! I knew it!” Sansa said.

“For you, I would always go through the fire,” he said and it was then she saw he had burned on his hands and lower arms, but Sansa had no time to say anything because more wights were storming towards them.

“Get behind me!” Sandor yelled as he lifted his dragonglass ax.

Sandor fought like Sansa had never seen him fight before until all wights suddenly fell apart.

A creepy silence was filling the air. Only the water drops from the ceiling could be heard when they hit the stone floor.

“Little bird…I think…I think it's over,” he said turning towards them.

“I think you are right,” Sansa said relieved and turned towards the others who looked just as relieved.

“I think we won!” she exclaimed excited before she kissed Sandor again.

 

 


	5. Sansa

“I haven’t seen her, but maybe Gendry knows where she is,” Sandor answered to her question where her sister was. Sansa hadn’t really seen her since the battle.

Gendry was probably in the forge as always. Even since he had been named Lord of Storm’s End he preferred to spent his days in the forge.

The feast that had followed after the funeral of the dead had been a sad and happy affair alike.

Sansa had seen Brienne sneak away with Jaime Lannister, while Podrick and Tormund had some servant girls on their arms while leaving the hall.

She and Sandor had spent the evening in their own way to celebrate that they had survived the rather short long night.

They had left the feast and gone to their rooms, where they had loved each other to the sound of the cracking wood in the fireplace until the early hours of the morning, as the last voices and sounds of celebrating soldiers had disappeared in the courtyard.

As they had finally laid snuggled up to each under the furs, sweaty and spent but happy, she had asked curiously if he had any idea where Arya had been. Sansa had thought it strange that her sister wouldn’t attend the celebration to her honor. Especially since she had been the one to kill the Nightsking.

Sandor had just chuckled and said she probably was with Gendry. Sansa had asked slightly confused why she would be with him when Sandor told her that they basically were undressing each other every time they saw each other.

Sansa had blushed at the thought of her sister with a man because it seemed so strange to imagine Arya like that.

But if Arya was happy with him Sansa wouldn’t say anything.

They were crossing the courtyard where soldiers were making their last preparations for leaving with Jon the coming days.

They entered the forge where Gendry was angrily hammering on the anvil and glowing piece of steel between the anvil and his hammer.

“Boy, why so angry? Wasn’t ‘m’lady’ nice to you last night?” Sandor rasped and Gendry only shortly looked up before continuing to hammer more angrily on the anvil.

“What is going on, boy? Where is Arya?” Sandor asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Gendry asked annoyed.

“We haven’t seen her the whole day and yesterday during the feast,” Sandor rasped.

“I don’t know I don’t care,” Gendry said and returned to work on his piece of steel.

Sandor seemed annoyed and just wanted to say something, but Sansa had heard the sadness between his words and spoke up instead.

“What happened between you and my sister?” Sansa gently asked.

“I asked her to marry me…” he said. “Yesterday after Queen Daenerys named me Lord of Storm’s End. I finally was someone. Worthy enough to ask for her hand. Especially after she and I…I thought she loved me as well. What is my new lordship worth if it’s not _with_ her?”

Sansa now understood. Arya had broken his heart and it was obvious that this young man was deeply in love with her sister.

“Maybe she will change her mind,” Sansa said. “I’ll talk to her but I need to know where she is?”

“I don’t know, my lady,” he said. “The last time I saw her was when she talked about having unfinished business in the South.”

Sansa looked at Sandor trying to make sense of it, but her husband only groaned in annoyance.

“That stupid girl…” he groaned and turned to her.

“She wants to kill Cersei…she is the only one left on her little list.”

Sansa suddenly remembered the list Arya had told her about. Sansa basically ran to the stables but saw Arya’s horse gone.

“She is gone!” Sansa yelped.

Sandor hugged her.

“I’ll find her, little bird. I’ll find her and bring her back,” he rasped and kissed the crown of her hair.

“You are not going alone,” Gendry said behind them. Sansa hadn’t noticed him following them. He was holding his war hammer.

“Alright, but we need to hurry. The way I know the little wolf, she is most likely not stopping before she reaches King’s Landing.”

“Then what are you waiting for, old man,” Gendry said teasing and started to saddle a horse.

“Better watch your mouth lad, or I’ll tie you up and throw you on the back of my horse, lordship or not.”

Sansa embraced him and brushed her lips against his.

“Please make sure you all return safely.”

“I will little bird. This will be the last time I go south.”

 


	6. Sansa

Sansa had sworn she would never sit another foot inside King’s Landing, but here she was on her way to the Dragonpit.

Sandor was by her side, as was Arya next to Gendry. Five weeks had passed since the last assault against King’s Landing.

Sandor and Gendry had somehow managed to sneak into the city with the last of the smallfolk that looked for shelter inside the city walls.

Luckily Davos had told them before they had left Winterfell that there was a secret pathway down to the cliffs from the cellars of the Red Keep. That had been their escape plan after they were done in the castle.

The attack on the city had been fought with incredible rage. Daenerys two dragons had made quickly dealt with all the scorpions that had been erected on the city walls and the Iron Fleet.

She had broken open the gates and allowed the Northmen, Unsullied and Dothraki had stormed the city. Daenerys had watched from the city walls with her two dragons when suddenly a bolt had hit Rhaegal through the head killing him in an instant. Nobody knew who had shot the bolt, but Daenerys had burned down most of the city and Red Keep in a fit of mad anger. She had not spared anyone. Ten thousands of innocent had been burned to ash and nobody knew how many people still lived in the city.

When Sansa had seen the destruction, she had been close to tears. All of the city and the surrounding lands were covered in a thick layer of ash and the smell of burned flesh lingered like fog over the landscape.

While Daenerys had massacred the city and then changed her attention to the Red Keep, Sandor and Gendry had sneaked into the keep. They had been able to find Arya. They had been able to convince her that there was more in life than revenge.

Just as they had wanted to leave, they had run into Cersei trying to escape.

Arya had wanted to kill her right there, but Gendry had suggested it would be smarter to take her captive and give her the justice in public.

Sandor had quickly dealt with remaining knights of the Kingsguard, while Gendry had taken Cersei.

Sandor had told her that Cersei had desperately screamed for the Mountain to save her Sandor had fought off his brother long enough, to give Arya and Gendry a head start.

Sandor didn’t have any intention to fight his brother, so when he was sure Sansa’s sister was far enough ahead, he ran after them followed by his brother.

In the end, Sandor had been able to get rid of his brother when he had found a pile of jars with wildfire intended to be thrown from the walls.

He had taken a few jars and thrown them at his brother before throwing a torch lighting him up.

Sandor had watched in strange horror and satisfaction as his brothers’ armor and flesh melted within the green flames.

In the end, they had managed to escape the keep down to the cliffs just in time before it had crashed down on them.

When Daenerys had been done, she had been celebrated for it by the Dothraki and Unsullied while Tyrion had resigned as her Hand in protest against her actions.

Tyrion had then been put to chains and only hours later Daenerys had died by Jon’s hand. Ever since he had sat in a cell next to Tyrion.

A large council had been called to decide who should be the new king and what should happen with Jon and Tyrion.

Sansa represented the North in this council and she was determined to make sure the North would not bend the knee.

 

***

 

Bran had been named king of the seven…no six kingdoms. Tyrion was his hand. Grey worm hadn’t been happy about it but had accepted it when it had been said that Jon was to spent the rest of his life at the Wall.

Sansa had ultimately been able to make sure the North stayed an independent kingdom as it had been before the Targaryen rule.

At first, Sansa hadn’t seen the reach of the decision that the North was independent. It only slowly sank in that she now would be crowned Queen in the North as soon as she returned to Winterfell. And Sandor would be at her side. Not as king, but her husband.

Later today Cersei’s trial would be held. There was no doubt she would die before the sun went down, but Sansa wanted to use that chance to have one last conversation with the person that had a huge influence on who she was now.

Sansa walked down the stone stairs to the cells. On their way down they met Tyrion on his way up. He obviously had spoken to his sister one last time as well.

“Lady Sansa…or should I say Queen Sansa?” he asked with a smirk.

“Lady Sansa will do. I am not queen until the crown is put on my head,” Sansa said kindly.

“I’ll see you later,” Tyrion said with a short nod before continuing his way up.

Sansa entered the cell and saw Cersei sitting on the ground at the wall. Her red dress was dirty and she looked tired but looked genuinely surprised when she saw her.

“Little dove,” Cersei said tiredly with a huff as Sansa sat down on the bench that stood out of reach from where Cersei was chained up.

Sandor took his place next to the door.

“You were the last one I expected to ever see you again,” Cersei said.

“I didn’t intend to ever come back to this city as long as you are breathing, but here we are now,” Sansa said.

“Did you come to take delight in my downfall, you murderous bitch?”

Sansa heard Sandor growl in the background at Cersei’s words.

“As much as you hate me for thinking I had hands in Joffrey's death I must tell you I didn’t have hands in it. Not willingly at least, but it doesn’t matter now. And yes, your downfall brings me pleasure, after everything your family did to mine. After everything you did to me, or at least did not prevent from being done to me by the hands of your bastard son.”

“I took you in, fed you at my table, clothed you and tried to teach one or two things about the world,” Cersei defended herself.

“And I learned my lessons,” Sansa said. “I once admired you, you know? I wanted to be just like you and to be honest what we lived through isn’t so different from each other. We both were sold like broodmares to be ridden as our husbands saw fit. You by your father and me by Littlefinger. We both survived them. We both were pieces on the cyvasse board who became player.”

“You are a lot smarter than I expected you to be,” Cersei said. “Not a little dove any longer.”

Cersei looked around.

“So what will it be? Will I be walked naked through the city once more? Does the Dragon Queen throw me to her savages from Essos so I get raped to death? Or will she just set me on fire like everyone else?”

“Daenerys is dead,” Sansa plainly said and watched Cersei’s reaction.

“Who I then in charge now?”

“My little brother, the one your brother pushed out of the tower when he saw you two.”

Cersei leaned her head back against the wall and sighed.

“Fitting that it ends as it started. I didn’t want Jaime to push him down. I thought we just could threaten him enough to shut up,” she said. “Things we do for love.”

“Aye, things we do for love,” Sansa said with a small smile.

“How will he do it?”

“The northern way. Quick and painless,” Sansa said.

“Who is going to do it?” Cersei asked and nodded towards Sandor standing at the wall. “Your new lap-dog?”

“He isn’t House Starks lap-dog. He has a name even if you and your bastard seem to have forgotten this too often. His name is Sandor and he is _mine_.”

“Yours?” she asked in disbelieve.

“Aye mine,” Sansa said and got up smoothing out her skirts. “We love who we love, right?” Sansa asked before kissing Sandor.

“No stupid girl anymore either. We will still part as foes, but I respect who you have become,” Cersei said.

“And I will make sure the sword that takes your head is sharp.”

Cersei somehow looked at her in a way Sansa thought to be respectful with a small nod only visible for her.

Sandor turned and left with Sandor in toe, knowing that she would see Cersei die in just a few hours.

 

***

 

Jon was supposed to go to the Nightswatch once more after Cersei had been executed, but with Greyworm and Missandei sailing to the Naath, nobody was in Westeros to make sure that it happened.

Instead of going to Castle Black Jon was sent to the Last Hearth.

With House Umber gone, Sansa had decided that the castle should become the most southern fortress of the Nightswatch. The Freefolk was now settling in the gift and the former Umber lands. Per se, Jon was again a member of the Nightswatch, but in truth, he just lived his life on the Last Hearth.

Jon was content with it. He was surrounded by Tormund and the other families of the Freefolk alongside Ghost.

Arya hadn’t bothered traveling North once more. She had gone to Storm’s End with Gendry as soon as possible. She and her now-husband, of course, knew that Jon wasn’t at the Wall once more, but they wouldn’t spill the secret.

Now Sansa’s heart was racing like mad as she slowly walked down the aisle to her thrown in the Great Hall of Winterfell.

She had spent weeks sewing the dress she was now wearing. It displayed everything she represented.

All Lords of the North, of small and great houses alike, bent their knee as she slowly walked by.

Only one wasn’t bending his knee. Sandor. Her husband.

He stood next to the throne, the carpenters had worked on for weeks, smiling warmly at her, holding the crown of the North in his hand.

A simple ring of bronze with runes engraved in it with nine iron spikes in the shape of swords. A direwolf decorated the front.

Sandor looked stunning in the new clothes Sansa had ordered for him for the coronation ceremony.

Sansa reached the throne and smiled at Sandor before she took her seat.

Sandor stepped forward and gently placed the crown on her head.

“All hail Sansa! First of her name! The Queen in the North!” Sandor called in his booming voice and stepped aside a few steps.

The lords and Ladies got up from their knee and pulled their swords.

“The Queen in the North! The Queen in the North! The Queen in the North!” they all yelled in unison.

Sansa smiled brightly and carefully placed her right hand on her lower belly, where, only for her and Sandor to know, the youngest Stark was growing every day under her heart.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my take on fixing s8 :3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
